I'm Still Here
by Kurachu
Summary: Dr. Cable has rescued Tally. why, i dont know but this is what happens afterwards. when fleeing from the city our lovely Doctor encounters her dark, shadowed past. contains spoilers UPDATED chappie 4 will come! R&r XXX
1. Recapturing The Past

She stood

**I'm still here**

**Disclaimer: (before I forget) I don't own characters, plot, whatever. It's all owned by Mr. Scott Westerfeld.**

**Well, this is basically my insight into my favorite Uglies' character's mind. Random but there will be a plot and more chapters but im just sure of it yet. By the way I made up Cable's name, because it sounds like 'spider' and it kind of goes with the Special thing (disclaimer for me- I own the first name of Dr. Cable in this story- I just don't know how you copyright stuff lol)**

**Anyways, please tell me if there are any mistakes and stuff because I haven't checked it very well and don't forget to review nicely folks!**

**Enjoy!**

_**This is forever but it won't last long.**_

_**This is a memory that fades away in never-ending.**_

_**In the death of all that's long been said and done before,**_

_**we'll wish that we were something more.**_

_**The Birthday Massacre-To Die For**_

**Chapter one- Recapturing the past**

She stood. Still, fingers clasped, tightly. Knuckles white from tensed muscles. Eyes scanning like a maternal tiger searching for a threat to her cubs. The world lay silent and all knowing. Every so often a branch would rustle or a bird would call timidly, as if nature was indignantly stating she was still awake. The woman heard it all. By her own doing, she had made herself _see._ The full complexity and seductive beauty of unspoiled landscapes and the humble appreciation of the development of society, the advancement on mankind. On a regulatory basis, of course. She already knew what the untamed humanity could do to the planet they had been given. It still bruised her soul to recollect what wild uncivilized barbarians had achieved, all on the concept of technological advancement. It was their alibi. The Rusties' infamous excuse for destroying the world.

And now it was happening again.

What would be there excuse this time? Would they have an excuse? How long would it take them to realize what she had said all along, that they needed her and her agents to aid the spreading of the cancer of humanity?

A hovercar glided swiftly past, hurried and not attempting any kind of security checks. So they _weren't_ looking for her. Did they think she had scarpered? Hurried away like some frightened rabbit? No she would not leave them. Not let them destroy the regime she had worked so hard to create. Not unless she had to, anyway.

Nevertheless, she ducked down elegantly as the hovercar past her hiding spot.

She let out a soft sigh, the razor sharpness of her voice becoming blunt. No need to be scary Dr. Cable anymore, she had no-one left to intimidate. Just be Aranè.

Quietly she slid past the motionless hovercar. It has sensed something, she was sure. _Her_ hovercraft could sense slight movement and body heat from a vast range. The city's craft, however, wre made for that kind of detection. They were not made for war.

She cursed.

Damn them! If she hadn't been there, designing magnificent defensive robots and creating weapons in nano form, if there had really been an attack the city would have been in turmoil by now. If there had been an attack.

Dr. Cable was adult enough to accept her punishment. Sure, she had lied, messed up everyone's brain and made teenagers so inhuman that they had to self harm to feel anything… but it was still unfair. They would regret banishing her. They needed her.

She sighed once more, and seeing the coast was clear, leapt out form behind the trees, smiling to herself about the cliché image. Specials didn't jump out o bushes. They were too sophisticated.

_A few hours later_

She _hated _the wild. Well, she hated living in it. Decades of high-tech comfort and loyal officers awaiting your command had made the doctor rather brattish. She was used to having everything given to her on a sliver platter and the wild didn't provide platters. It didn't even provide hygienic toilets.

Nor hot showers.

She had already tried to recall when she was an arrogant little ugly, pursuing the journey, as many before and after her and done, to the Rusty wreckage and even further. But she couldn't remember the _niceness_ of it. She was just digusted at how naïve and uppity she used to be. She didn't which was worse, arrogant and repellant or vain and cruel.

She grimaced. She wasn't acting very special today. Perhaps it was the sheer lack of technology. She missed her wallscreen (A/N just like I missed my laptop before I got a shiny new one!!).

She walked. She had planned her direction but then did not want to follow it. Her thoughts were muddled. Had Tally's cure worked? She wondered whether she could cure herself from a cure.

Nevertheless walking like this reminded her of her childhood. She had often come here, from being fairly small to escape her life, her home and…her mother.

She hadn't considered that woman for years. Memories flooded back.

Mothers were supposed to love their children, but her mother didn't. Tula Cable hated her. And often tolled her so.

The Special stopped abruptly at a tree. Gazing at it, she found she couldn't recall what tree it was (A/N just like my lack of tree knowledge), but could only recall that fateful, the last confrontation with the woman who was meant to nature her


	2. Tears To Shed

Chapter 2- Tears To Shed

**Chapter 2- Tears To Shed**

**This is my second chappie. **

**As always, it isn't mine its Scott Westerfeld's**

**Hope you like it and I hope you hugged a tree. **

**Although I appreciate that some people may either not like trees or are just incapable of hugging them.**

**And as always, I LIKE reviews**

**And thankies to anonymousK3 for being my first, and hopefully not last, reviewer.**

**Anyways bon lire! **

_I have been looking in the mirror for so long._

_That I have come to believe my soul's on the other side._

_All the little pieces falling shatter._

_Shards of me,_

_Too sharp to put back together._

_Too small to matter_

_**Evanescence- Breathe no more**_

The Earth was silent around her. The sheer lack of noise was deafening. She wasn't used to no sound.

She lay down. Not that she really needed sleep; she just wanted the night to end. After all this time, all the thrilling trips out into the wild, the sheer love of the night, she was unnerved. She was a wolf cub, lost, without her mother. Not that she'd ever experienced proper maternal love.

How odd.

She had wanted a child, after all. Now it was too late and she feared she would be scornful and proud as a mother, shunting her child aside, just as her mother did to her.

Odd.

She hadn't thought about that in years. Putting that dream aside for another. To be the heroine, the _cure _of the human race, to create something that would allow humans to live in harmony with planet and each other. And had had created it, but had forgotten the meaning of humanity. She could combat nature. Humans were made to be selfish, greedy creatures. They would always turn to this stereo-type, no matter how special he agents were. Her thoughts quickly strolled back to her mother. The woman who had never been there. The mother who made out her father had died, not gone.

It was pure selfishness on her part. She did it out of vicious spite…

Ping.

She had drifted off to sleep. And had been re-woken by her internal software.

Ping.

How pointless were they? Pings.

Dr. Cable sat up rather drowsily. It was like when Tally bleeding Youngblood and her ugly loverboy had knocked her unconscious. Damn girl. She had ruined her dream.

She took out her water purifier and headed down to the nearby stream, filled it and then picked out a random dehydrated food packet; wrinkling her nose **(A/N LOL Dr. Cable wrinkling her nose- sorry just had a mental image I thought I'd share)**

She let it cook, gazing around once more, noticing a shining dot on the edge of the horizon and dismissing it.

After a few minutes the special's ultra sensitive picked up two instantaneous sounds; the soft ping of the purifier and a gentle, distance purr of motors.

She sprang to her feet, not surprisingly, she had been on the alert ever since leaving, and they would try to find her after all, she was dangerous, _illegal_.

She snorted. Illegal. At least the girl was right about one thing. A person, living breathing human could not class as illegal. It was preposterous. They were turning slowly into _Rusties_. Soon they would be locking people up for the mere colour of their skin. And creating their little tribes, just like they had done before.

Wait. Hadn't _she_ done just that with her agents, make a little clique of superamped people, to take control and lord it over the smiling sea of gormless Pretties? She had even done it the people meantto be in charge. Still, it had worked, for a while at least. It had only taken one young rebel.

She shook her head and gathered up her knapsack, shoving the stuff into it. She began to walk briskly and then remembered about food. She stopped.

After a moment she sighed and picked up the now cooked food packet and purifier. She'd have to have it on the go.

She walked.

Come to think of it, isn't that what humans were meant to do? Rebel? It was how they evolved. Adam and Eve had rebelled and they were thrown out of paradise. The Rusties had rebelled against the Earth and her caution signs and it had concluded in the collapse of their world- resulting in the evolution of hers. Isn't that what Tally had done, rebelled against that one period of evolution?

She stopped. Again. She had come to a cliff. It was very small yet it seemed rather steep. Staring at it her mind wondered back to the question she had just asked herself. She swore. Stupid Aranè. That's what the pre-civilised humans thought, and look where they ended up.

She froze. The soft humming was coming closer. She leapt up and ran. That was part of her function after all, to be sinisterly fast. Still, she wasn't entirely sure she could out run a hovercar. She certainly couldn't with her own hovecraft. It just depended on whether the city was 'borrowing' Special Circumstance's stores.

Oh bugger.

It must have spotted something, because it was coming closer. She could now literally _feel_ it. She had been on one for long enough, after all.

Run.

She spun around.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, intentionally to herself. "You've nicked my hovercraft!"

The hovercraft turned. She swore, stamped and stubbed her toe, and swore some more.

Damn. Flee. Now!

She ran. Even though she hadn't eaten anything in two days, she was full of righteous adrenaline. She _refused_ to be captured a bunch of useless average bubbleheads.

She ran.

The hovercraft openly roared after her.

She ran and dived left, missing a looming cliff edge. She heard the screech and metal, the clang of metal on rock and spun round.

She stood. She blinked, the ghost of a tear falling across her wild features.

"Mother?"

**So yeah, such a cliffhanger.**

**You will hear what happens regarding Cable's mom when I can think of it**

**(ha-ha Cable's mom, has got it goin' on! sings)**

**Sorry. Hope u like!**

**xxx**


	3. Communication

She blinked

**I'm Still Here**

**A/N cannot think of a better chappie name. Comes with another cliff hanger this does. Even though NOBODY'S REVIEWING so it's kind of pointless. But I like writing it. Enjoy! This chappie is dedicated to Crazy1.**

_It's so much better to pretend there's something waiting for you here._

_Every letter that you wrote has found its way to me, my dear._

_You can make believe that what you say is what I want to hear._

_I'll keep dancing through this beautiful delusional career._

_**The Birthday Massacre-Kill the Lights**_

**Okay, here we go, Folks**

**Communication**

She blinked.

But kept running.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

The thud of her grippy shoes and the drumming of her wild heart. She sighed, becoming calmer, the clarity cascading over her like a cold wave. That _can't _have been her mother. She was remembering a scene from about thirty years ago, surely, even with the best surgeons; her mother would still look different. And she would have noticed it; Specials were designed to spot flaws.

She came to a river, tested it lightly, and drank gratefully from it. Dimly, she could hear the whining sound of overused hovercars. She smiled, for the first time in a while. Soon the iron paths would fade. They were placed there by man after all, as an aid to the Smokies, but she had been further and they would soon come to a halt, and the vehicles would fall. Her smile turned into a grimace as she remembered the first heart-wrenching time she had come across it, to be falling with no aid to stop her, and then turning her board to crash into a rock face.

_Ouch. _Even the memory seemed to hurt.

Oh. Maybe it wasn't just a memory. Coincidence. It had to be surely?

She rubbed the top of her head, vaguely wondering how she had managed to smack into another cliff, or perhaps the same. Maybe this was a weird case of déjà vu.

Damn. She was going mad out here. Only four days and she had already started talking to herself. She _needed_ company. She, Aranè, needed companionship. Which was odd in itself, she was so cautious, so secretive, no body knew much about her. Most people didn't even know her name.

Gracefully, she landed onto the grass. There was a lot of green in the area, wild flowers and even wilder trees. She spun around and let the sensations of nature wash over her. This was, in Tally Youngblood's words, _bubbly_

Cable sighed. That was why she wanted to be a doctor in the first place. And she would have noticed it; Specials were designed to spot flaws.

Her mother. A flaw indeed. If it was possible to be naturally Special, her mother would be crowned as one. She spotted flaws in everything, especially her little defect daughter..

Cable sighed. That was why she wanted to be a doctor in the first place. To prove _her_ wrong. She should be grateful really; her mother gave her the incentive to shine.

To shine… she suddenly remembered something;

"Twinkle twinkle little star,

It's a pathetic light afar"

Crack. She spun around.

"Might as well not even try  
It resembles you... but why?"

Dimly she could see a figure, moving towards her. It was as tall as a Special, but Specials don't make a sound. Who had ever heard of a clumsy agent of Special Circumstances?

Swiftly, she glided out of sight and hid silently behind a bundle trees clumped together to make a perfect camouflage.

The figure walked slowly forward. It seemed wary, its head glancing around. It knew _another form was nearby._

_Balls. _ (hahaha mental image of Dr. Cable saying balls)

_Ping._

Skintenna link. (Does she have a skintenna? Meh, she does now)

From where?

She let out her one second laugh.

There's nowhere here, stupid, unless the Smokies have uncover some city communication technology.

Which they have.

Stupid Aranè.

_ping._

_Ping._

Getting annoyed, she spun around and pulled off her gloves revealing critically sharp glossy nails.

_PING._

Shut the hell up.

The figure emerged from the shadows.

"Mother?" Came a girl's voice.

**Ooooohhhh!!**

**xxxxx**


End file.
